i n n e r workings
by cherrySUNSETx
Summary: it takes more than one to run a hidden village, you know · various
1. sasuke and naruto

Fire is a rash, intimidating element. Red is a loud, bold, demanding colour.

Wind is a quiet, sneaky element. Blue is a careful, intelligent, deceiving colour.

Uchiha Sasuke does not depict his element. He does not wear red, save for his Sharingan-crimson eyes. He is not rash, intimidating, loud, bold and demanding. He is quiet, sneaky, careful, intelligent and deceiving. He reflects his opposite, and he knows this.

Uzumaki Naruto does not depict his element. He does not wear blue, save for his everyday-cerulean eyes. He is not quiet, sneaky, careful, intelligent and deceiving. He is rash, intimidating, loud, bold and demanding. He reflects his opposite, and he knows this.

They should switch. They _would _switch, but they won't and they won't because it reminds them of each other. Sasuke looks at his navynavy clothes, and can see his _enemyrivalbestfriend's_ blueblue eyes. Naruto looks at his orangeorange clothes, and can see the flames of his _bestfriendrivalenemy's _redred Katon.

They are each other's everything. Beginning, middle and end._ Smileslaughter_love_tears_ and _bloodsweat_hate_tears_. They are the closest of friends and the most hateful enemies. They are each other's reason for living, and reason for dying.

Because in the end, if you combine wind with fire, you'll get ashes.

(_their cold, stony bodies lie nearly twenty feet away, bloody and twisted and depleted of life and chakra and feeling, but his redred eyes are open to the sky, and his blueblue eyes are open to the ground, and there's a permanent smile on both of their faces)_

Just graygray ashes from the redred flames and blueblue winds.

--

**an: **plot bunnies, i tell you. and they're still there.  
this little collection is for fics like this, with relationships  
or pairings, but ones that aren't concerete. um. so yeah.  
this could be taken as sasukexnaruto or friendship, don't  
mind. yup. haha. so, another fic, this time with sakura  
coming up ratherr soon, i think :D **thanks for reading!**


	2. sakura naruto and sasuke

You place your hand on your growing stomach, closing your eyes to take a deep breath. Whose baby it is, you don't know, nor do you care. How could you, after all, when you had seen both of them lifeless and cold, when you had been one of the few trying to save them afterwards, even though you knew they were gone, had been gone, _how could you care_?

It could be either of theirs, but you know you won't care, you'll never know, you'll love it the same. Maybe, you think, it could have Naruto's bright blue eyes, and Sasuke's dark hair. You had always loved his eyes, his hair, so maybe this baby could be a miracle, and combine all the best qualities of the two. Leave you out of it, you think, the baby wouldn't want your pink hair or green eyes -- maybe your strength, though, or chakra control, but not your looks.

If the baby has the Sharingan, you have no idea what you'd do. Perhaps your old sensei could help -- he had one Uchiha eye, anyway. And if the baby had those little whisker marks on his cheeks… -- but no, that was because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and supposedly, that bijuu had died with Naruto. Besides, being a jinchuuriki wasn't inherited.

Maybe there could be twins -- one could come out just like Naruto, one just like Sasuke. And if that were the case, you'd give them a great childhood. You would love both, cherish both, and pretend it was like giving _your_ Naruto and Sasuke (the originals, the originals) a second chance. A second chance to end up better, with less hate and pain.

Or maybe the baby would just be. Maybe it would have brown hair and brown eyes, and no true skills in one area. You would love it the same. Maybe it wouldn't even want to be a ninja -- you would be okay with that, because it was a nice occupation, but mostly it was just terrible. You might even persuade the baby against being a shinobi. And actually, this result sounded best; you wouldn't be pained to look at your child, looking like one of your dead lovers or teammates, and you would know your child wasn't in as much danger, that it's life wouldn't be taken prematurely because of a small mistake or a more skilled shinobi.

You know if the baby asks who his father is, you won't say "Naruto", and you won't say "Sasuke". Instead you'll tell the baby that he had two great fathers -- one, the Rokudaime Hokage, and one, the head of the Police Corps and an ANBU squad. You would tell him that his fathers died together, fought together, and were best friends. Probably, you would cry when you said this, but you would never tell him until he was older that they had killed each other, regardless of their close bonds. You would never tell him that you wished you had been included, because how would that make him feel? But it was truetruetrue, you hated them for leaving you out, _again_, and leaving you alone with this child and this hurt.

You will teach this baby everything important you know, and have others you admire do the same. Kakashi will be a big influence, as the only other true part of your team seven remaining, and you will have Sai and Yamato involved, too. You smile slightly, realizing this baby will possibly (probably) be quite a pervert. No doubt that Shichidaime Hokage (1) will teach him the sexy no jutsu as well, and it wouldn't surprise you to see him with one of those blazing orange porn novels. But, you think, the baby wouldn't truly be partly Naruto if he didn't act like that. It is for that reason you will take your child to Ichiraku's often, and also buy many tomatoes, and you won't get upset if he has to leave to train or decides to de-face the Hokage rock sometime. You would probably laugh, then cry, because you remember when Naruto did it.

As you place your hand on your stomach, you feel a light kick, and you know that no matter what, this baby will be a miracle to Konoha, because he will embody all the greatest aspects of team seven, one of the greatest teams Konoha has ever seen.

This you vow to yourself, as he kicks one more time.

--

(1) Shichidaime Hokage; The Seventh Hokage. Dunno if that is  
correct or not. Of course, you guys know who it is 8D

**an: **first of all, this is second person. "you" is/are sakura.  
& again, it's no _real_ pairing, not one concrete anyways.  
i mean, naruto and sasuke are dead, and she's alone, so.  
i think i placed a heavier implication on naruto and sakura,  
but take it anyway you want. This could also be considered a  
sequel to the previous fic… soo. **thanks for reading!**


End file.
